Sommerferien in einem Camp
by sallita
Summary: Was ist, wenn sich Alicia, Angelina, Katie sich nicht erst in ihrem ersten Schuljahr auf Hogwarts kennen gelernt hätten, sondern schon einen Sommer vorher, in einem Sommercamp? Nicht nur die 3 Mädels kommen vor, auch andere Charaktere. Lest einfach selbst
1. Chapter 1

Es war Sommer, Alicia saß im Wohnzimmer vor dem Fernseher

_**Hey, mir kam die Idee zu dieser Story, während ich vor dem Fernseher saß und dachte mir, dass ich meine Ideen mit euch teile. Hoffe doch euch gefällts.**_

Es war Sommer, Alicia saß im Wohnzimmer vor dem Fernseher. Da ihr Vater ein Muggel war, hatten sie natürlich technische Geräte im Haus.

Wie immer lief nichts besonderes, nur Nachrichten und irgendwelche Liebesfilme.

Von draußen konnte man ihre Schwester sehen, die mit ihrem Freund auf der Veranda saß und über ihre Pläne nach Hogwarts redeten.

Wie gerne würde sie auch nach den Ferien mit nach Hogwarts gehen, doch leider musste sie noch ein Jahr lang warten, da sie noch nicht alt genug war. Wieder kam ihr der absurde Gedanken ihre Schwester einzusperren und sich für sie auszugeben um nach den Ferien endlich auf die Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei gehen zu können, doch das war unmöglich, obwohl sich die beiden Schwestern so ähnlich sahen.

Beide hatten schwarze, schulterlange Haare und dunkelbraune, schon fast schwarze Augen, worauf sie auch sehr Stolz waren, denn diese Augen strahlten immer so viel Wärme und Freundlichkeit aus, dass sie alle dafür beneideten. Nie war es auch nur lästig oder gar schon Nerven raubend, nein im Gegenteil, es vermittelte für sie immer, dass sie etwas Besonderes waren.

„Alicia, kommst du mal bitte?", rief sie ihre Mutter aus der Küche.

Erschrocken fuhr Alicia vom Sofa hoch und wollte sich am liebsten wieder schlagen, weil sie wieder an diese Idee gedacht hatte.

„Ja Mom, komme schon", rief sie zurück, schaltete den Fernseher aus und begab sich in die Küche, wo ihre Mutter zusammen mit ihrem Vater stand und ne sie Tasse Kaffee tranken.

„Also, da du noch nicht nach Hogwarts darfst dieses Jahr, Samantha mit Andrew zu seinen Eltern fahren möchte und deine Mutter und ich endlich unsere Flitterwochen nachholen wollen, da wir damals keine Zeit dafür hatten, da deine Mutter bereits schwanger war. Dachten wir, dass wir dich für die Zeit in ein Sommercamp schicken.", erklärte ihr Vater und lächelte sanft.

Alicia verstand, dass ihre Eltern endlich einmal wegfahren wollten und Samantha endlich Andrews Eltern kennen lernen wollte, doch dass sie deswegen in ein Camp sollte, gefiel ihr gar nicht.

„Aber Dad, ich will nicht in so ein Camp, kann ich nicht zu Verwandten oder so?", bettelte sie nun, doch ihre Mutter schüttelte ein wenig traurig den Kopf.

„Es tut mir leid mein Schatz, aber alle sind beschäftigt. Granny ist im Altersheim, sie fühlt sich nicht so besonders, und Tante Maggy und Onkel Stan sind auf Mission vom Ministerium.", erklärte ihre Mutter ihr.

„Na gut okay, wenn das so ist, dann macht euch mal keine Sorgen ich schaff das schon und ihr macht euch einen schönen Urlaub", gab Alicia nach wenigen Minuten nach. Sie konnte ihren Eltern doch nicht verbieten Urlaub zu machen und außerdem wollte sie keinen Streit mit jemandem.

„Wann geht's los?", fragte sie noch bevor sie die Küche verlassen hatte um ihre Sachen zu packen.

„Morgen Mittag, um 13Uhr bringen wir dich dort hin, also pack schon mal alles Wichtige ein.", sagte noch ihr Vater und sie verschwand mit einem verstehendem Nicken.

Der Mittag am nächsten Tag sollte ein wenig chaotisch verlaufen, da alle fünf Leute aus dem Haus wollten. Andrew und Samantha waren die ersten, die sich verabschiedeten und sich auf den Weg und das Haus wurde um einiges ruhiger. Dann endlich um halb eins, machten sie sich auf den Weg. Sie besaßen ein Auto, das ihr Vater, sowie ihre Mutter fahren konnte. Dieses Mal fuhr ihre Mutter, denn sie flogen unsichtbar über London. Nach ungefähr zwanzig Minuten landeten sie endlich und Alicias Vater war glücklich wieder Land unter den Füßen zu haben. Es lag nicht daran, dass seine Frau geflogen war, sondern eher daran, dass er einfach Höhenangst hatte. Alicia und ihre Mutter schüttelten verständnislos die Köpfe und dachten sich beide das Gleiche

‚Ich kann nicht verstehen, dass jemand Angst vor der Höhe hat, genau das Gefühl von Freiheit, ist doch das Beste von allen.'

Erst nachdem sich ihr Vater beruhigt hatte, betrachtete Alicia ihre Umgebung näher.

Es sah hier aus, wie in dem Film ‚Ein Zwilling kommt selten allein'.

Sie waren mitten im Wald und überall liefen Kinder in ihrem Alter umher und schauten sich um und schleiften dabei ihre Eltern mit. Darüber konnte Alicia ehrlich gesagt nur schmunzeln, denn die Eltern wussten, dass ihre Kinder in guten Händen waren und dass sie dieses Ort nur noch einmal besuchen würden, und zwar an dem Tag, an dem sie ihre Kinder abholen würden.

„Mum, Dad, ich komm zurecht, fahrt schon mal los, und denkt nicht an mich, ihr wisst, ich schaff das hier schon. Macht euch nen schönen Urlaub und schreibt ne Karte!", sprach Alicia in einem befehlendem Ton und ihre Eltern wussten, dass sie ihre Tochter von der Meinung nicht mehr abhalten konnten.

„Gut Schatz, wir schreiben ne Karte, versprochen und pass auf dich auf und lass dich nicht ärgern", sagte ihre Mutter ihr noch einmal und nahm sie fest in die Arme.

„Wenn dich jemand ärgert, dann ärgerst du zurück! Und wenn dir jemand wehtut, dann rufst du mich an und ich komme sofort und mach denjenigen fertig, der meine kleine Hasselnuss so verärgert hatte", sprach nun ihr Vater zu ihr und nahm sie auch fest in die Arme und dabei flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr „Nenn mich nicht immer so, das ist peinlich und ich bin schon groß."

Lächelnd lösten sie sich voneinander und Alicia schnappte sich ihren Koffer und ging in Richtung eines Hauses, auf dem stand ‚Information', dabei winkte sie noch ihren Eltern, die sich auf den Weg zum Auto machten.

„Meinst du nicht, wir hätten es ihr sagen sollen?", begann Clara Spinnet, doch ihr Mann schüttelte seinen Kopf und meinte:

„Nein, das hätte alles kaputt gemacht", und winkte dabei noch einmal seiner Tochter zu. ‚Sie ist doch meine kleine Hasselnuss', dachte er sich und setzte sich Augen verdrehend ins Auto und hoffte, dass sie bald da sein würden.

„Neuankömmlinge bitte hier her! Alle die noch nie hier waren bitte zu mir!", rief ein rot Haariger Junge mit einigen Sommersprossen im Gesicht und Alicia ging mit ihren Sachen direkt zu ihm.

„Hallo, ich bin neu hier. Alicia Spinnet", sagte sie selbstbewusst und wartete auf eine Antwort.

„Hi Alicia, ich bin Bill, Bill Weasley. Ich bin dein Betreuer während deiner zeit hier. Wie ich sehe bleibst du für 4 Wochen hier, richtig?", fragte er sie und sie nickte zustimmend.

„Gut, also du wirst dir eine Hütte mit gleichaltrigen teilen, so wies aussieht seid ihr zusammen in Hütte 4, alle Hütten haben hier Namen, da es ein wenig schöner ist. Wenn du von hier nach rechts, den Weg dort lang hoch gestehst, dann müsstest du dein neues zu Hause gleich sehen. ‚Honigtopf' steht ganz groß dran. Dürftest du nicht verfehlen und genau neben an befindet sich eine Hütte mit dem Namen ‚Heulende Hütte', dort müssten eigentlich die ersten Leute angekommen sein.", erklärte Bill Alicia und sie begab sich dort hin.

Der Weg mit einem Koffer im Schlepptau war wirklich nicht einfach dort hin. Obwohl der Weg dorthin nicht weit war, dauerte es ein wenig bis sie dort ankam. Genau wie Bill ihr erklärt hatte, befanden sich zwei Hütten direkt nebeneinander. Die linke war eindeutig der Honigtopf, denn das große Schild konnte man einfach nicht übersehen, auch wenn man es wollte war es nicht möglich. Alicia dachte eigentlich, dass hier mehrere Kinder in ihrem Alter, doch sie sah hier nirgends wo jemanden, nur einige Betreuer, die mit ihren Klemmbrettern rum liefen. Vorsichtig ging Alicia zur Tür und öffnete sie langsam. Die Hütte war echt schön, es standen dort drei Betten und das Licht schien durch die vier Fenster in den Raum, hinten war eine Tür, wo wahrscheinlich das Bad zu finden war und die Wände waren in einem Creme-Ton gestrichen worden. An der rechten Wand stand direkt unter dem Fenster eine große Kommode, an der ein Mädchen mit blonden Haaren stand und vor sich hersummte. Genau in dem Moment, in dem sie Alicia bemerkt hatte und freundlich angelächelt hatte, kam ein weiteres Mädchen in dem Raum mit einem Tuch um die Haare gewickelt. Wie schon vermutet war sie aus dem Raum gekommen, wo Alicia das Bad vermutete und das Tuch war für sie Beweis genug.

„Hey, ich bin Alicia Spinnet", stellte sie sich vor und trat in den Raum und schloss die Tür, nachdem sie ihren Koffer rein gehievt hatte.

„Katie Bell", kam es von dem blonden Mädchen mit den blauen Augen, die immer noch an der Kommode stand, doch sich Alicia immer noch lächelnd anschaute.

„Angelina Johnson", sagte dann das Mädchen mit dem Handtuch auf dem Kopf und den hellbraunen Augen. Die Haarfarbe konnte Alicia nicht erkennen, doch sie war sich recht sicher, dass sie auch dunkel sein mussten, weil es sonst nicht zu ihrer dunkleren Haut passte.

„Der Weg hier her ist doch wirklich die Hölle mit einem Koffer zum ziehen oder?", versuchte Alicia einen guten Eindruck zu machen und sich mit ihren Zimmergenossen zu verstehen.

„Du hast den Koffer hier hoch getragen?", sagte Katie ein wenig geschockt.

„Warum haben ihn deine Eltern nicht hier hoch gezau-", doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn sie wurde von Angelina mit ihrem Handtuch abgeworfen. „Hey Angelina, was soll das? Warum wirfst du mich ab?", fing Katie nun an Angelina etwas anzukeifen.

„Deine Eltern haben deinen Koffer hier hoch getragen, richtig?", probierte Angelina Katie eindringlich einzureden.

„Getragen? Oh richtig. Sie haben ihn hoch getragen.", fiel es ihr nun ein.

„Mädels, seid ihr euch sicher, dass sie ihn nicht hier hoch gezaubert haben?", verstand nun Alicia endlich und sah in die verwirrten Blicke der Mädchen.

„Du bist auch eine Hexe?", fragte Katie sie und Alicia lächelte als sie ihr zu nickte. „Und ihr beide auch, oder?", fragte sie die beiden nun und bekam ein zustimmendes nicken von beiden.

Doch bevor jemand noch etwas dazu sagen konnte, flog die Tür mit einem großen Knall auf…

_Würde mich über Reviews freuen ___

_Liebe Grüße Nicole _


	2. Familie

_Hier Kapitel 2!_

_Ich hoffe, dass sich mal Leute dazu durchringen können und ein Review dalassen können, würde mich echt mal riesig freuen :) Das Beste Geschenk überhaupt für mich!_

_Liebe Grüße Nini_

**2.Familie**

Erschrocken drehten sie sich zu der Tür hin, die Alicia einen Moment vorher geschlossen hatte. Vor ihnen stand ein Junge, ungefähr in ihrem Alter, mit schwarzen, schulterlangen gelockten Haaren. Dass er sich noch keine Zerrung geholt hatte, wunderte Alicia doch stark, denn wer so breit grinsen konnte und es anscheinend auch öfters tat, musste einfach Schmerzen dabei haben.

„Ehm. Können wir dir irgendwie helfen? Oder warum platzt du hier einfach ohne Vorwarnung rein?", sprach Katie ruhig und legte fragend den Kopf schief. Angelina und Alicia taten es ihr nach und blickten ihn ebenso an.

„Eigentlich könnt ihr mir nicht helfen, denn ich hab mich in der Tür geirrt. Ich wollte meinen neuen Zimmergenossen mal zeigen was ich alles drauf hab, und da hab ich glatt die Türen verwechselt. Verzeiht die Damen.", erklärte er und verschwand mit einer Verbeugung.

„In der Tür geirrt? Alles klar.", kam es von Angelina, die sich wieder mit dem Handtuch unterm Arm ins Bad begab.

„Du, Katie? Wo schlaf ich denn? Also welches Bett ist denn für mich?", wandte sich Alicia an Katie, die immer noch etwas in der Kommode suchte. Aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, drehte sie sich ihr zu und wies auf das Bett, welches unter einem großen Fenster stand, durch das die Sonne schien und man in die Nachbarshütte sehen konnte. Mit einem Lächeln ging sie zu ihrem neuen Schlafplatz hin, stellte ihren Koffer direkt daneben und lies sich erst einmal mit ausgestreckten Armen auf das weiche Bett fallen.

„Man das Bett hier ist ja himmlisch. Es ist einfach perfekt. So ein weiches Bett hab ich ja lange nicht mehr gehabt.", schwärmte sie und schloss ihre Augen und sah somit nicht Katies wissendes Lächeln.

„Das ist vielleicht so, weil die Betten hier so verzaubert sind, dass sie genau auf die Wünsche des Benutzers abgestimmt werden, wenn man sich drauflegt.", erklärte ihr eine Stimme, die sie nicht zuordnen konnte. Die Stimme war um einiges tiefer als die, ihrer Zimmergenossinnen, doch trotzdem war sie sanft. Als sie ihre Augen öffnete sah sie einen rothaarigen Junger im Türrahmen stehen, der sie grinsend anblickte. Anscheinend hatte er ihre Schwärmerei mit angehört und das war ihr nun wirklich mehr als peinlich. Mit einem Rotschimmer senkte sie ihren Kopf und setzte sich vernünftig auf die Kante ihres Bettes.

„Es muss dir doch nicht peinlich sein! Früher wusste ich es auch nicht, erst als es mir mein großer Bruder erzählt hatte.", sprach er weiter und ging nun ganz in ihre Hütte.

„Hey erstmal! Ich wohne in der Hütte nebenan! Wollte mal vorbei schauen, wen wir als Nachbarn haben. Mein Name ist George Weasley!", stellte er sich vor und nun stellten sich auch die Mädchen vor. Angelina schien endlich fertig im Bad zu sein, denn sie saß ebenfalls auf ihrem Bett, das gegenüber von Alicias war.

„Angelina Johnson."

„Katie Bell."

„A-", wollte sie sich nun als letztes im Bunde vorstellen, doch wurde unterbrochen von dem zweiten Knall an diesem Tag.

„Oh man. Nicht einmal fünf Minuten kann man die beiden alleine in der Hütte lassen. Ich muss gucken, was die beiden dort drüber in meiner Hütte anstellen, wir sehen uns nachher bestimmt noch!", verabschiedete sich George hastig und war so schnell er aufgetaucht war auch wieder verschwunden.

„Mädels, wie wärs wenn wir erstmal das Camp erkunden gehen. Sonst finden wir heute Abend nicht zum Essen und ich denke nicht, dass ihr mit leeren Magen schlafen gehen wollt.", sprach Angelina nachdem sie sich von ihrem Bett erhoben hatte und bereits an der Tür stand.

„Ja, das ist eine echt gute Idee Angelina.", stimmte Katie ihr zu und stand ebenfalls auf.

„Ich komm natürlich auch mit Angelina!", kam es von Alicia als sie von ihrem Bett gehüpft war und nun direkt neben den anderen stand.

„Könnten wir uns vielleicht drauf einigen mich ‚Angi' zu nennen? Angelina ist mir zu lang.", sagte Angelina, als sie durch die Tür trat und ihr die beiden andern folgten.

„Alles klar. Dann nennt mit Kate"

„Und mich Leesh."

„Gut, dann ist das nun beschlossene Sache. Lasst uns nun endlich mal sehen, was wir hier die nächsten vier Wochen machen können!", beendete Angelina nun das Thema und ging wieder den Hügel hinab zum Informationshaus. Auf dem Weg dorthin trafen sie einige gleichaltrige und auch jüngere. Anscheinend waren sie hier die Ältesten in dem Camp, abgesehen von den Betreuern.

„Hey Mädels! Kann ich euch vielleicht helfen?", rief sie jemand und Alicia erblickte den Jungen, der sie vorhin zu ihrer Hütte zugewiesen hatte. Doch ihr wollte einfach nicht der Name einfallen.

„Oh hi. Eigentlich wollten wir uns ein wenig hier umsehen Bill.", beantwortet Katie die Frage und nun fiel es Alicia wieder ein. Das war Bill Weasley. Weasley? Den Namen hatte sie doch heute schon einmal gehört.

„Ah Katie. Ich hab dich ja gar nicht erkannt. Wusste ja nicht, dass du dieses Jahr wieder da bist.", sagte Bill mit einem grinsen auf dem Gesicht, das Alicia bekannt vorkam. Bill warf einen Blick auf sein Klemmbrett, welches unter seinem Arm Platz fand.

„Oh. Du bist ja direkt in der Hütte neben-", begann Bill, als er anscheinend Katies Namen gefunden hatte, doch wurde er unterbrochen von jemandem, der direkt neben den Mädels erschien.

„Hey Bill! Könntest du mir vielleicht sagen wo ich was zu essen finde? Ich bin am verhungern. Mum hat echt zu wenig einpackt.", sprach ein junge mit ebenso feuerroten Haaren Bill an.

„Wenn man von dir spricht! Wo ist denn deine bessere Hälfte geblieben?", sagte Bill und musterte ihn kritisch. Es konnte nie was Gutes bedeuten, wenn er alleine auftauchte.

„Die schlechtere Hälfte meinst du wohl! Die bessere steht genau vor dir! Er ist noch auspacken und ich wollte uns was zu essen holen. Also würdest du mir nun bitte sagen, wo ich was Essbares finde?", sprach er nun etwas Ungeduldig. Alicia fand, dass George vorhin noch nicht so genervt wirkte, eher im Gegenteil, die Ruhe selbst.

„Ist ja schon gut. Du gehst einfach den Weg hier runter und biegst dann rechts ab, verstanden?", erklärte ihm Bill und zeigte auf einen etwas Abgeschiedenären Weg, der weiter in den Wald führte.

„Danke Bill. Wir sehen uns dann nachher oder so!", verabschiedete er sich und verschwand dann den eben gezeigten Weg.

„Also wo waren wir? Achja. Naja, das ist euer Nachbar, mein kleiner Bruder.", fand Bill wieder den Faden, nachdem er sich wieder den drei Mädchen zuwandte.

„Ja, wir kennen ihn bereits. Er war vorhin da und hat sich vorgestellt. Er ist dein Bruder sagst du? Ähnlich seid ihr euch ja.", erklärte Angelina für sie.

„Ja, das ist einer meiner Brüder.", bestätigte Bill lächelnd.

„Brüder? Wie viele hast du denn sag mal?", fragte nun Katie. „Charlie kenn ich ja schon von letztem Jahr."

„Charlie ist dieses Jahr nicht hier, da er in Rumänien ist um sich dort nach einem Drachenberuf umzuschauen. Nach seinem letzten Jahr will er sich voll und ganz auf Drachen konzentrieren. Ich hab fünf Brüder und eine Schwester. Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron und Ginny.", erklärte Bill grinsend.

„Du hast sechs Geschwister?! Man ist ja hammer.", staunte Angelina.

„Nicht immer Angelina. Manchmal sind die echt nervig und erstrecht, wenn man der älteste ist.", sagte Bill und schüttelte ein wenig bemitleidend den Kopf.

„Da hast du Recht, doch wir müssen nun weiter, wir wollen nicht zu spät zum Essen kommen.", entschuldigte sich Katie und ging winkend den Weg lang, den Bill zuvor seinem Bruder gezeigt hatte.


End file.
